30 days
by castiellover
Summary: The boys try to go one month without sex and In that one month the two couples learn things about each other they never knew and in the end become even closer than they already are. AU Stiles/Derek and Danny/Jackson. No Bata


**A/N Derek/Stiles and Jackson/Danny My two favorite couples**

"Are you being serous right now?" Derek asked. They were sitting in the school lunchroom.

"No I'm dead serious." Danny said smiling. "You know Stiles calls me every time you guys have sex. Which is about twelve times a week?"

Derek looked over at Stiles who was staring down at his food he could see that Stiles face was red and he smiled. "We can't help the fact that we love each other."

"Okay I love Jackson but I don't love him twelve times a day. Now don't get me wrong the sex is amazing but you two are like two little hound dogs." Danny said laughing.

Derek shook his head. "Okay, tell me about this bet and how long is it suppose to last?"

Danny sat there for a minute then smiled. "One month."

Stiles ended up chocking on his food then looked up at Danny. "One month are you kidding me?"

"Nope." Danny said. "And when I say no sex I mean no sex or anything sexual."

"So we can't do anything?" Stiles asked.

"You can kiss but no tongue." Danny said. "And you can't fool me because I can always tell when Stiles has done anything involving sex."

"Okay fine but you have to do it too." Stiles said.

Danny looked over at Jackson who was shaking his head no but he ignored him. "Okay we'll do it too."

"No we won't." Jackson said. "I'm not going to last a month without sex."

"You'll do fine." Danny said smiling.

"So what do we get when we win?" Derek asked.

"You get to have sex." Danny said. "And bragging rights. So do we have a deal?" He said holding out his hand.

Jackson just stared in horror. "Come on Derek please don't shake his hand."

"Deal." Derek said ignoring him.

Jackson groaned and dropped his head on the table. "This is going to be a long month."

**OOO**

"Why would you agree to this?" Jackson asked. He was leaning against a row of lockers while Danny went through his.

Danny smiled. "Stiles can never tall when i have sex."

Jackson suddenly perked up. "Oh thank god you were kidding about us."

"No but they will think that we are serious." Danny said. "I just want to see if they can really last a month without sex."

**OOO**

Stiles was going crazy in his head. how was He going not going to last a month without sex. Even though Derek didn't show it he knew he was going crazy too. He was so glad the day was over but as he made his way to his jeep he saw Derek leaning against it. "Oh my god Derek I can't believe you made that stupid deal with Danny."

"You don't think we can last a month." Derek asked.

"Seriously we can't even last a day." Stiles said smiling. "Do you remember what happened last time we tried to go without it and how long did that last?"

"We'll be okay." Derek said. "And maybe this will bring us even closer than we already are."

Stiles nodded "So do you still want to come over tonight?"

"Yeah, we can just hang out." Derek kissed Stiles on the cheek. "I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too." Stiles said.

**OOO**

**That night**

"Okay so what do you want to do?" Stiles asked. They were sitting on Stiles couch watching TV with a huge space between them.

"We could talk." Derek said. "It's been a while since the two of us just talked."

Stiles nodded "So how is Amy doing? I know last time I saw her she was pretty sick."

"She's doing a lot better." Derek smiled. "All she ever does is ask about you. I actually think she loves you more than I do."

"Awe she is so cute." Stiles said. "How are things with your dad?"

Derek groaned. "It's still a little rough but it's slowly getting better. I just don't think he will ever get over me being gay."

Stiles moved closer to Derek and rested his head on his lap. "He's still not fond of little old me either. Your mom likes me though."

"It's not you Stiles, he's always been like this." Derek looked down at Stiles. "Even before I came out he wasn't all that keen about showing any kind of emotion."

"Sometimes my dad can be a little too overbearing." Stiles said.

"I can see why." Derek said. "It's just you two so of course he wants to keep you safe."

"Your dad cares too." Stiles said. "It's just hard for a father to say that."

"It wouldn't hurt to hear it once in a while." Derek said tuning to the TV.

"Everything this is going to be okay." Stiles said "You'll see."

**OOO**

**The next day **

**Day 2**

"So you guys just talked all night?" Danny asked.

"Yeah and it was amazing." Stiles said. "You know I was a little nervous about being along with him. I thought I was going to crazy and jump on him but I didn't. I really think we can last a month, what about you and Jackson?"

Danny smiled. "My first night was good for me but I'm not too sure about Jackson."

**OOO**

"Dude I've never been so sexually frustrated in my life." Jackson said. "I think he's only doing this to torture me."

Derek chuckled "Why would you think that?"

"He was walking around his bedroom last night in his boxers for crying out loud." Jackson said. "He might as well have been naked."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Derek said.

"You don't understand that I had to leave the room because I hand a huge boner." Jackson said.

Derek laughed "Me and Stiles didn't think much about sex last night. We talked like we use to when we first got together and it felt good."

"Honestly I didn't think you two would last one night." Jackson said. "I'm proud of you man."

"Shut up." Derek said.

**OOO**

**Lunchroom**

"Hey what happened last night?" Jackson asked. "Making me all hot and horny by walking around like you did."

"I told you not to come over." Danny said smiling.

"I know but you also said that we weren't going to do the whole bet thing." Jackson said.

"Well I changed my mind." Danny said looking over at Danny. "Can we at least give it a try. I promise that I will make it up to you."

Jackson groaned "Fine."

Danny leans over and kisses Jackson. "I love you."

Jackson smiled "I love you too."

**OOO**

When Derek got home that night the only one there was his father. "Hey dad." He said walking over to the couch where his father was.

"Hey." Chris said not even looking up.

Derek stood there for a minute but when his father didn't say anything else he went up to his room. Once he was there he called Stiles. "Hey"

Stiles knew by the sound of his voice that something was wrong. "What is it?"

Derek laid on his bed and closed his eyes. "It's just really frustrating when your own father refuse to talk to you and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Don't give up yet Derek." Stiles said. "He might not show it but he loves you. This might be a little harder since you're his only son. That's a lot harder for him to take in but he'll realize that you're his son first."

Derek sighed. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Stiles smiled "i love you too and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Derek said. He hung up the phone and just laid there thinking about everything but mostly his father. They use to be so close but when he came out everything changed. Sometimes he wished that he never came out and everything was back to normal but then he wouldn't have Stiles.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon. **


End file.
